


I'm Yours

by MelJoyAZ



Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 13:21:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/992464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelJoyAZ/pseuds/MelJoyAZ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ty is undercover, and his job is taking him in a direction he really doesn't want to go.  Zane is struggling with feelings of jealousy and betrayal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Yours

Ty left the ballroom quickly, his whole body shuddering with distaste. God, he hated having to grope the bitch like that. His nostrils were filled with the reek of her expensive perfume, the backs of his hands stung where she’d dug in her nails. At one point she’d thrust her tongue into his ear, begging him to take her someplace to fuck her. He’d had to swallow hard on the bile that rose to his throat. It was funny in a way. She was a beautiful woman, and before Zane he would have been more than obliging and would have enjoyed every minute of it. 

He had been undercover for about two weeks, most of that time spent escorting the daughter of the head of a major crime ring to different events, and he was running out of creative ways to fend her off. His handler had assured him that they would be ready to move in just a few more hours, if he could manage to keep her happy until then. When Isobel was happy, her daddy was happy; and when Daddy was happy, he conducted a lot of business. Ty’s handler told him they were well on the way to building an airtight case against him.

Ty was tired of playing gigolo. It wasn’t what he was originally sent in for, either, and that really chapped his ass. He had at first been sent in as a new supplier contact, to try and see what he could find out about any future shipments. Isobel had taken one look at him and decided she wanted him, and what she wanted, darling Daddy tried to get for her. He had approached Ty and asked him if he would “be so kind” as to “do him a favor” and escort his daughter to a few parties. Wink, wink. Nudge, nudge. Ty was in line to be the new fuck toy of the month, fucking wonderful.

He knew that he couldn’t refuse. He was representing the lead agent’s undercover persona and to offer such an insult as that man’s representative would be a grave mistake and with the possibility to undo months of undercover work. So he had agreed with a great show of enthusiasm for the privilege of spending time with the beautiful woman, but inwardly he had groaned and kicked himself for being friendly to the bitch in the first place. She was awful, spoiled rotten, had obviously never heard the word “no” in her entire life. She was petty and mean, and had no sense of personal boundaries either. Ty found himself cornered and groped on more than one occasion. It was only by using his smooth charm and silver tongue that he managed to escape unscathed, although one time she had given him quite the boner with her grabby hands. It had upset him tremendously, even though his head knew that it was just his body’s physiological response to direct stimulation. Didn’t make it any easier to take, though. Jesus.

Ty had an idea that Zane was having an extremely hard time with all of this, too. Secrecy and confidentiality were extra tight around this case, but he suspected Zane had an inkling of what was going on. The man wasn’t stupid. Ty couldn’t blame Zane for being upset, though. If the shoe was on the other foot, Ty knew that he’d be almost crazed at the thought of Zane having to fuck around with someone else, even if there was no actual fucking involved. He hated that he couldn’t really talk to his lover and give him the reassurance that he obviously needed. This was his last undercover gig like this, Ty swore to himself. It wasn’t worth watching his relationship implode, and he was going to make it right with Zane the minute he could.

****

Zane stood quietly in the shadowed corner, his fists clenched so hard that the knuckles were white, his jaw knotted from gritting his teeth. He had to stop himself from jumping out and intercepting Ty as he made his way off the terrace and out of the ballroom. The images he had just seen were burned into his brain, and his heart was pounding erratically, pain and anguish coursing through him.

****

A couple of weeks before, Ty had come home and sat Zane down on their terrace, taking a deep breath and saying that the case he was working on had taken a different turn from what he had been expecting. He told Zane that he would be out quite a bit in the evenings, that he couldn’t talk about it, and to ‘Please trust me, baby.’ Zane had given him the assurances he needed to hear, and Ty had taken him to bed and made love to him all night long. After that, he hadn’t seen all that much of Ty, which wasn’t unusual on a high-priority undercover case, so he hadn’t thought much about it at first, although he missed connecting with his lover.

Then Ty had started staying out later and later, sometimes not coming home until almost dawn, and Zane noticed that he smelled of a very strong, obviously expensive woman’s perfume. He had tried hard to put it out of his mind, knowing that Ty was working a case, but one day while he was sorting their shirts for dry cleaning, he noticed lipstick stains on one of Ty’s, along the collar. His gut had clenched in pain as he realized what the nature of Ty’s undercover work was; he was romancing a woman. 

The same night Zane found the lipstick on his shirt, Ty had come home relatively early, around 1 a.m., and had taken a quick shower. As Zane lay in their bed, sleepless, Ty had slipped in beside him, rolled him to his back and taken him with what almost seemed like desperation. Zane had wrapped his arms and legs around his lover, moving with him, and when Ty came, he buried his face in Zane’s neck and said in a whisper Zane wasn’t all that sure Ty meant for him to hear, “I’m so sorry, baby.” Zane hadn’t said anything, but held Ty close as he slept, his dry eyes burning as he stared sightlessly at the ceiling the rest of the night.

As the days passed, Ty became more and more withdrawn and Zane felt himself retreating behind the shell that he thought he had banished forever; the only time they connected anymore were the occasions when Ty would come home and fuck him almost fiercely, wordlessly, clinging to Zane afterwards through what remained of the night. 

Doubts and fears were creeping in, hard-won trust eroding under the weight of uncertainty. Zane found lipstick again, and the perfume was always present. He couldn’t get away from it. One night Ty’s undercover cell phone had rung. Ty had read the Caller ID, given Zane an inscrutable look and disappeared out onto the terrace, firmly closing the door behind him. Against his better judgment, Zane had stood at the door listening, and although the words were muffled, there was no mistaking the intimate tone of voice, the low, sexy laughter; it was the way a man would sound if he was talking to his lover.

Ty had asked Zane to trust him, but the evidence was mounting, and Zane was coming to the conclusion that he needed to get his head out of the sand and accept that Ty was sleeping with a woman as part of his undercover persona. But could he accept it? How could he and Ty get past this, if Ty didn’t see it as cheating, but just doing his job? How far would Ty go for a case? Zane wasn’t sure where they would go from here, and he had to admit he was terrified. He had never contemplated losing Ty, of having to live without him. Only a few months ago he and Ty had been so happy, back from Texas, thoughts of marriage swirling in Zane’s mind, half-formed plans taking shape. Now he felt his world crumbling around him, and his plans were turning to ash, burned in the fire of grief and mounting anger; infidelity was the one thing Zane didn’t think he could ever forgive.

The last straw had come earlier that day when Zane had come home unexpectedly early. He was in their bedroom changing his clothes when Ty came in. He caught sight of Zane, stopped short and said abruptly, “What are you doing here?”

“I live here, Ty,” Zane said quietly, pain lancing through him.

Ty stood staring at Zane for a moment, not saying a word, then had gone to rummage through their closet, digging an unfamiliar garment bag out from way in the back where it wouldn’t be noticed. He and the bag disappeared into the bathroom and Zane heard the shower start.

He had sat on the bed waiting, and half an hour later Ty came out, dressed to the nines in a tailored tuxedo that Zane had never seen before. In fact, Zane couldn’t remember ever seeing Ty in a tux, and the sight of him took Zane’s breath away. He was so handsome that it hurt to look at him, and he looked so remote, so unapproachable, that Zane’s anguish almost overwhelmed him to the point that he broke down.

Ty had gone over to the dresser and stood with his back to Zane, arms braced on the edge, head dropped down. Zane saw him take several deep breaths. He was as rigid as a board, and Zane recognized the signs of a man shedding his identity in order to put his undercover one on; he had done it enough times himself. 

Although he knew nothing good could come of it, Zane had approached Ty and tentatively put his hand on Ty’s back, just wanting, no needing, the reassurance, the comfort of touch, just for a moment. He shouldn’t have been surprised at what happened next, but when Ty knocked his hand away with a terse “Don’t” and left the room, the pain slamming into Zane almost knocked him to his knees. He stood there gasping for breath, hearing the front door slam as Ty left.

It had taken several minutes for Zane to recover, but when he had been able to think again over the roaring in his ears, he realized how much anger was existing alongside the pain. If Ty was cheating on him, undercover or not, Zane needed to know and he needed to know now. Who knew how long the case could last? Zane had been undercover in Miami for as long as six months at a time, and he knew there was no way he could live like this for much longer, not without coming apart. A sort of numb calm had descended on him and, right or wrong, he knew what he was going to do.

Following Ty to the party had actually been fairly easy. Zane had overheard Ty on the phone that morning discussing a certain hotel in downtown Baltimore. It was very upscale, so it made sense that Ty would wear a tuxedo to an event being held there. Zane dug his own tux out of its garment bag, glad to see it was in fairly good shape after not having been worn for a year or two. It was a little loose in the waist and a little tight in the shoulders, but still a decent fit.

He didn’t have a plan, really. It wasn’t his intention to “crash” the party or blow Ty’s cover, he just wanted to blend in and watch Ty, see for himself what was going on. Zane didn’t have any idea how it could possibly help, but not knowing was driving him crazy. He had to know.

When he reached the hotel, it had been ridiculously easy to walk right into the ballroom where the party was being held. He was relieved to see how many people were attending; he knew with his height that he would stand out, but it was so crowded that he wouldn’t have any trouble blending in if he stayed on the outskirts of the crowd. A waiter walked by with a tray full of champagne flutes, and Zane had grabbed one just to have something to do with his hands. Champagne didn’t tempt him, and it would look odd if he didn’t seem to be enjoying what the party had to offer.

His height was a definite advantage as he scanned the crowd. He had caught sight of Ty standing with a group of people close to the edge of the dance floor, and his arm was around the waist of a statuesque brunette, supermodel gorgeous. Zane recognized her immediately as the daughter of the head of one of the most dangerous crime rings in the city. Suddenly Zane understood the importance of Ty’s work here; if the FBI had targeted her father, Ty keeping Isobel busy was of utmost importance. She was a known troublemaker, a wild child. If she was happy and distracted by her flavor of the month, thus staying out of trouble, then her father would concentrate on his business. Business that the FBI was surely directing behind the scenes until they had enough evidence to arrest him.

Suddenly Isobel had grabbed Ty’s arm and gestured toward the dance floor. Zane’s gut clenched; his memory of dancing with Ty was precious to him and watching Ty dance with someone else would be unbelievably painful. As Zane watched Ty firmly rebuff Isobel’s attempts to drag him onto the dance floor, that hard knot of pain and anger in Zane’s chest eased a little. She pouted, actually stamping her foot a little like a spoiled child, but Ty wouldn’t be persuaded. Zane had watched her start to stalk off, and saw Ty slide his arm around her waist, pulling her to him in a smooth gesture, bending down to whisper in her ear. She smiled, taking his hand and leading him toward the terrace doors. They disappeared outside.

Zane had watched the doors carefully, not wanting to miss Ty’s re-entry into the ballroom. He had been waiting for what seemed like hours when he decided to check the terrace for himself. Then he would leave, go home and forget this stupid idea. Ty is doing his job, Zane told himself firmly. That’s all this was. He didn’t dance with her. He doesn’t want to be that close to her. He was well on the way to convincing himself of that when he reached the terrace doors and looked outside, then immediately wished he hadn’t.

Ty was sitting on a padded outdoor chair underneath one of the flaming torches out on the terrace. Isobel was perched on Ty’s knee, one of her arms around his neck. The nails of her other hand appeared to be digging into the back of Ty’s hand, the hand that was smoothing up her leg along the thigh-high slit in her evening gown. As Zane watched, struck with horror and disbelief, Ty’s fingers dipped teasingly under the top of the slit to feather along Isobel’s hip. He had his face buried in her neck, and Zane could see that he was kissing softly down the length of her neck and along her shoulder.

Zane had no feeling in his body as he watched the man he loved kissing and touching someone else, a woman. He felt like he was turned to stone, unable to look away, watching as Isobel unhooked her nails from the back of Ty’s hand and reached for his chin, trying to force his head around to kiss her. Zane watched with numb detachment as Ty fended off her kiss to his mouth, skillfully burying his lips against her neck or in her hair instead. At one point she yanked his head back by his hair and seemed to attack his neck, kissing and biting.

Finally Ty had stood up, smoothly lifting Isobel off of his lap, and pulled a cell phone out of his pocket. He held it up, speaking to her in low, urgent tones. With a huff, she waved him off with an arrogant gesture, speaking sharply to him. He slid his arm around her waist to lead her back in the direction of the ballroom. Zane had the presence of mind to duck into a shadowed corner as Ty passed no more than ten feet in front of him. The smell of that hated perfume wafted to Zane’s nose and he watched as Ty led Isobel back to her entourage, then turn and stride gracefully out of the ballroom.

As Zane stood there, still unable to look away, Isobel had preened for her friends, making a show of smoothing her hair and fixing her lipstick, twitching her dress back in place, making sure the thigh-high slit was aligned correctly. Suddenly a red haze descended over Zane’s eyes. Ty had touched her. Ty had kissed her. She had had her hands all over the man Zane loved. With a snarl, he had flung the champagne flute into a nearby potted plant, spun on his heel and left the ballroom.

****

Ty turned the corner to head toward a quiet lounge, just wanting a little breathing room before heading back in there to Miss Grabby Hands. She was demanding more and more from him, and tonight he’d had to go farther than he was really comfortable with just to keep her from getting suspicious. He’d finally claimed the need to make an important phone call to an overseas supplier, and she hadn’t questioned him, just waved him off in that arrogant way of hers that set his teeth on edge. He couldn’t fucking wait to be done with her.

Suddenly Ty felt his shoulder grabbed hard and he was turned and shoved through a doorway into what seemed to be a utility closet. His foot kicked over a bucket as he flailed, and his adrenaline surged as he tore free and turned to face whatever threat this was, crouching down into an instinctive fighting stance. He straightened quickly when he saw who was facing him.

“Jesus, Zane, what the fuck?” Ty hissed.

“Enjoying yourself out there, Ty?” Zane hissed back, his hands coming up to grip Ty’s lapels and shake him.

Ty brought his hands up sharply to break the hold, backing up against the wall, straightening his jacket. He glared at his lover.

“Enjoying my…what? Hell no, I’m not fucking enjoying myself! What are you even doing here, Zane? Are you following me? Are you trying to screw up my case? Because you’re doing a fucking fantastic job of it!” Ty was unbelievably pissed off. This was all he goddamn needed right now.

“You won’t talk to me, Ty! And I was going crazy, imagining what you’re doing with her!” Zane shouted. 

Ty took a deep breath, striving to be calm. “You know I can’t tell you about my case. I swear to you, there’s nothing going on between me and Isobel!”

“Don’t give me ‘nothing going on,’ Ty! Jesus! You come home smelling of a woman’s perfume. I found lipstick on your fucking shirt collar…twice!” Zane forced out between gritted teeth.

“I’m not fucking her, Zane! God, if you don’t believe anything else, believe that! That’s all I can tell you right now, and this isn’t the time to discuss this. I need to get back…”

Zane surged forward, pinning Ty to the wall with his body, his hard thigh thrusting between Ty’s legs to rub along his cock.

“You may not be screwing her, but you want to, don’t you? The way you’ve been coming home after I know you’ve been with her, fucking me into the mattress. She gets you hot, and you have to come home and settle for me,” Zane hissed. “I can’t see straight, imagining what’s going on, Ty. I had to follow you tonight, see for myself…” Zane pushed his thigh more firmly against Ty’s cock.

“Goddammit, Zane…”

“Do you get hard for her, Ty? Do you get excited when you touch her?” Zane gripped Ty’s ass, moving him in a rhythm, forcing him to ride Zane’s thigh as he moved it between Ty’s legs.

“Zane, no. No!” Ty suppressed a guilty twinge, even as his cock responded to the stimulation and his lover’s nearness. “Why can’t you trust me?”

“I’m having a hard time trusting you when I get here and I see your hands all over her, up her fucking goddamn skirt! She was really enjoying herself, Ty. And so were you. Fuck! You were all over each other!”

Ty closed his eyes, and blew out a breath. “Jesus, Zane.” He winced when he thought about what Zane had seen on that terrace.

“You’ve never seen me jealous before, Ty, and I gotta tell you, this is eating me up inside. I feel like I’m coming out of my skin. Give me something to work with here!” Zane pleaded. 

“Zane…oh, shit. First of all, I’m sorry that you saw us together like that out there, but I swear to you, I haven’t done anything but kiss her and touch her a little bit. It’s my fucking job right now, to keep her distracted and happy, and what makes her happy is to mess around with me.” Ty held up a placating hand as Zane sucked his breath in sharply.

“And I hate it, God, I hate it.” Ty reached up to grip Zane’s shoulders. “Zane, please listen. It’s almost over and nothing like this will ever happen again. I’m sorry, baby.”

Zane stilled his movements at Ty’s words, anguish flitting across his face.

“I just…I followed you here and I know it was a stupid thing to do. I know you’re just doing your job, but oh God, Ty, I need to know that you don’t want her, that you’re mine.”

Ty lifted his hand to stroke along Zane’s cheek.

“I am yours, Zane.” Suddenly Zane grasped Ty’s hand, turning it over so that the crescents from where Isobel’s nails dug in clearly showed in the dim light. Zane’s gaze hardened as his eyes roamed Ty’s face, taking in the lipstick that adhered to his neck, the corner of his mouth. His nostrils flared as he breathed in the scent of the expensive perfume that clung to Ty.

Zane stepped back and pointed at Ty’s chest. “Get that jacket and shirt off, now, if you don’t want them ripped off.”

“Christ, Zane, I…”

Zane leaned in until his nose almost touched Ty’s. “I won’t say it again. Get. That. Shirt. Off. Now.” Ty’s eyes held Zane’s as he shrugged out of his jacket, hanging it from the edge of a nearby shelf, unbuttoning his tuxedo shirt and throwing it over a stack of boxes.

“Hands up. Lace them behind your head and keep them there.”

Ty could see Zane’s eyes flare as he complied, and his stomach clenched in anticipation and desire. Zane needed something from him right now, and case be damned, he was going to give his lover whatever it was. He owed him that much.

Zane stepped closer and let his hands wander leisurely over Ty’s torso, sliding up and down his sides.

“You let her mark you, Ty,” Zane said idly, his hands coming around to Ty’s chest, his thumbs circling his nipples. “Fingernail and lipstick marks all over your hands, your neck.” Zane leaned down and licked Ty’s nipple, then pointed his tongue and flicked the hard bud sharply. Ty cried out, his head thumping back against the wall.

“Keep your hands up,” Zane warned, before trailing his tongue to Ty’s other nipple, giving it the same treatment, his thumb rubbing the abandoned wet one over and over. Zane moved back and forth between the two, licking, sucking, toying, until both nipples were diamond hard and swollen. He then pulled back slightly and admired his handiwork.

“These are mine.” Zane murmured, giving each nipple another dragging lick.

“Zane,” Ty moaned. “Please…”

“Please what, doll? Please stop? Please go on? How about ‘please mark me’?” With that, Zane moved a little to the side and bit down hard on the skin next to one of Ty’s nipples, pulling it between his teeth, sucking hard. Zane lifted his head and studied the resultant dark mark with satisfaction. He leaned down and trailed his tongue over it.

“When you go back out there to her, you’ll have my marks all over you.” Zane murmured. “And not only on your skin. I’m going to mark you inside, too, deep inside. You won’t be able to make a move without feeling me somewhere, Ty. Maybe that will help you remember whose you are.”

“I’m yours, Zane. Only yours,” Ty moaned as Zane moved to the other side of Ty’s chest and sucked a mark up there, too. 

Zane straightened, one of his hands going to grip Ty’s laced fingers and hold them tight behind his head. His other hand roamed down Ty’s torso and between his legs, to cup and squeeze his hard cock.

“Are you hard for me, Ty? ” Ty gasped and cried out as Zane’s thumb unerringly found the head of his cock and rubbed it over and over.

“Who are you hard for, doll?” 

“You, Zane. Only you.” Ty forced out the words he knew Zane needed to hear, his voice strangled in his throat by the overwhelming stimulation his body was receiving. Zane quickly unhooked Ty’s cummerbund and threw it aside, undoing the fastener and zipper on his pants, then shoving them along with his underwear to Ty’s knees.

Zane knelt in front of Ty, his hands gripping Ty’s hips to hold them still, as his mouth roamed over Ty’s belly and abdomen, tongue tracing the muscles. He trailed his lips over to the soft skin of Ty’s hip, then bit down, sucking hard, bringing up another mark.

Ty groaned as Zane then turned his attention to Ty’s leaking cock, his tongue lapping at the head, chasing the beads of pre-cum down the shaft to his balls, where he buried his face, licking them, sucking them one by one into his mouth.

Ty whimpered as Zane licked his way back up to the tip of Ty’s cock.

“This is mine,” Zane purred, his tongue swirling, lashing.

“God, Zane, don’t bite me there,” Ty rasped. Zane looked up at him and smirked, taking the tip of Ty’s cock in his mouth, letting Ty feel his teeth but not biting down.

Zane stood, then gripped Ty’s shoulder and pushed, gritting between clenched teeth, “Turn around and face the wall. Hands up over your head. Don’t move.”

Ty obeyed, facing the wall and stretching his arms up over his head, palms flat. He heard the sound of Zane unbuckling and unzipping his pants, and then Zane kicked Ty’s legs as far apart as the pants around Ty’s knees would allow, placing his feet against the inside of Ty’s to hold him in place, one hand coming around to splay across Ty’s abdomen. Ty was firmly pinned, not able to move, as Zane snugged his bare cock up into the cleft of Ty’s ass, rubbing the hard ridge over and over across the sensitive nerves surrounding Ty’s entrance. Ty moaned, wanting to push back against Zane, but unable to move, forced to stand there and take what Zane was giving him.

“You want it, Ty?” The hand on Ty’s abdomen tightened, pulling him back slightly, forcing his ass back harder into Zane’s erection.

“Doesn’t matter much either way, because I’m about to give it to you, hard and fast, and so deep you’ll be feeling me in the back of your throat.” Zane’s free hand then slid down to palm Ty’s aching cock, pumping him hard for a moment, Zane’s restraining hand preventing him from thrusting his hips into the stimulation.

“I want it, Zane. I always want it with you,” Ty panted. Zane took his own cock in hand and rubbed the head over Ty’s asshole, letting the leaking fluid lube Ty up, massaging him, urging the muscles to relax. 

“That’s it, doll, let me in. I’m going to fuck you, drain you dry. You won’t have anything left when you go back out to that woman. This is mine!” With those words, Zane thrust the fat head of his cock inside Ty, forcing the stubborn muscles to spread and accept him.

Ty cried out, welcoming the sharp bite of pain, reveling in the feeling of his lover taking him. He pushed back as much as his restricted movement would allow, flexing his entrance, trying to use the smooth muscles inside him to draw Zane’s cock deeper.

Zane began a thrusting, rocking motion, massaging Ty on the inside with the head of his cock, the ridge dragging over sensitive tissues. 

“Fuck yeah, Zane. Oh, God, so good,” Ty moaned, rolling his hips as much as he could, encouraging Zane to take him harder and faster.

Zane forced his way inside Ty in small increments, thrusting forward to open him up, then retreating to rock in place, teasing. He did this over and over until Ty was nearly incoherent, begging for more. Finally Zane gripped Ty’s hips to hold him, then thrust forward hard, burying himself to the hilt.

Ty gave a small wail, throwing his head back, resting it on Zane’s shoulder as Zane began a torturous rhythm, pulling back fast, then feeding his cock back into Ty oh, so slowly.

“I want you to feel every inch of me, Ty.” Zane rasped, his voice hoarse.

“Jesus Christ, Zane, I feel you. Oh, fuck, I feel you, so deep,” Ty slurred, drunk on pleasure. He reached down to take a hold of his cock to stroke himself, and Zane stopped him.

“I didn’t say you could touch yourself. What I said was hands on the wall and leave them there.” Zane punctuated his words with a hard thrust to the hilt, holding himself deep, grinding against Ty in a circular movement. Ty whimpered.

“You’ll come from me fucking you, or you won’t come. Got that?”

“Then fuck me, Zane! Give it to me, baby, please.”

“When I’m fucking good and ready. Now hold still!” Zane started the torturous rhythm again, out fast, in slow; every now and then reversing it, slamming into Ty hard and then pulling out inch by inch, dragging his cock inside him, occasionally glancing off his sweet spot and causing Ty to spasm, his cock spurting involuntarily.

Zane was dripping with sweat, still fully clothed, his jacket and shirt sticking to him. Ty’s back was shiny with perspiration, his neck, and Zane saw the lipstick marks on Ty’s neck beading up, starting to run with the moisture.

With a growl of pure jealousy and rage, Zane finally started fucking Ty hard, the sound of their bodies slapping together loud in the small room, their pants and groans filling the air. Zane widened his stance and yanked back on Ty’s hips, fucking him almost brutally, hilting himself over and over, angling toward Ty’s gland, pounding against it, until Ty’s ass clamped down hard on Zane’s cock, the contractions of his orgasm milking Zane, wrenching Zane’s own orgasm from him. Ty was whimpering and moaning, his mouth turned into his own bicep, biting down as his climax tore through him, his cock spurting, hard jets hitting the wall.

Zane grunted harshly as he came deep inside Ty, filling him up, pulling out quickly so that a hot trail of cum ran out of Ty and down the inside of his leg. Zane caught the liquid up with his fingers and brought it back to massage it around Ty’s gaping entrance, then shoved his still-hard cock past the sticky pool, thrusting, coating Ty on the inside.

“Now you’re covered with me. You’ll smell like me. You’ll feel me with every step you take.” Zane grasped Ty’s hair and yanked his head back hard. “You’re MINE, got that, Ty? You’re mine.” Zane’s voice broke on the last word. Ty was gasping, his knees weak from the powerful orgasm and the emotion coursing through him. He turned his head and feathered his lips over Zane’s cheek.

“Oh, darlin’. “ Ty whispered. “I know I told you this once before, but I’ll say it as many times as it takes for you to believe it: no matter where I go, I will always be yours, Zane.” Ty kept whispering that, “Always yours,” as Zane rubbed his cheek against Ty's, hot tears suddenly sliding between them, neither of them knowing or caring whose they were.

Finally Ty pushed Zane away firmly, reaching for a rag from a box of them on the shelf. He wiped himself down as best he could, putting his clothes to rights. He scrubbed his hands over his face, the heels of his hands wiping the tears away from under his eyes. 

He groaned, “Oh God, I must look like shit.”

Zane laughed mirthlessly, wiping his own eyes, “Yeah, you really do. You look totally fucked over, and your eyes are red.”

Ty stopped fussing and looked at Zane. “I know this is the last thing you want to hear right now, but I need to get back into that ballroom. The case is almost over, and I’m this close to fucking it up by not being in there.”

“I know, Ty. Get going. We’ll talk when you get home, okay?” Zane leaned against the wall, not meeting Ty’s eyes. “And I’m sorry for…” His words trailed off as Ty came up to him and cupped his cheek.

“Talk later. I need to go. And I love you.” Ty reached up, pecked Zane on the lips, and was gone.

Zane took a couple of shaky breaths, his hands scrubbing through his hair. Jesus, he couldn’t believe himself. How could he potentially fuck up Ty’s case like this? Ty was just doing his job, he fucking knew that, but when he saw that…that woman perched on Ty’s knee, Ty’s face buried in her neck, kissing her, his hand up her dress…Jesus, he needed to get hold of himself. Shame washed through him as he thought about how he’d treated Ty tonight, using him like a…thing. Ty was doing what was necessary, and Zane felt he should have known that Ty wouldn’t cross the line. Push it, yes, but not cross it. Where was the trust? Out the fucking window at the first test, good fucking job, Garrett. 

Zane made sure he was tucked in, zipped up and decent, then he slipped out of the hotel and made his miserable way home.

****

Several hours later, Ty let himself into the row house and trudged up the stairs to their bedroom. He knew Zane wouldn’t be asleep, even given the lateness of the hour, and would be wanting to talk. He entered the room quietly just in case, and wasn’t surprised to see Zane awake, propped up in bed with a book open on his lap. He wasn’t reading it, though, appeared to be staring into space, and he started in surprise when he caught sight of Ty.

“Hey.” Ty said quietly, going over to the bed and leaning down to kiss Zane quickly. “Let me grab a shower, and we’ll talk.”

Zane nodded, his hand slipping up behind Ty’s neck before he could straighten, pulling him down again to press their foreheads together. They stayed like that for a minute before Ty gave Zane a kiss on the tip of his nose, then gently but firmly pulled away and headed for the shower, where he stayed for a while, letting the hot water beat down on his shoulders, easing his tension. He then took his time brushing his teeth, not bothering with any pajamas.

As he approached the bed, Zane threw the covers back in invitation, and Ty slid into bed with a long sigh. He was relieved and gratified when Zane immediately pulled him into his arms, and Ty sank down to cuddle, his head on Zane’s shoulder, their legs tangling together. A long silence ensued.

Finally Zane said quietly, “I’m sorry, Ty.”

Ty turned his head and pressed a kiss to Zane’s chest, letting him talk.

“What I did tonight, following you, accosting you in the middle of a case, potentially blowing your cover…it’s unforgivable, Ty, and if you wanted to report me for unprofessional behavior and obstruction, I won’t argue. I deserve it.”

Ty still didn’t say anything, knowing Zane just needed to get it all out.

“Not to mention the damage I did in not trusting you, and…treating you the way I did in that storage closet. Jesus, Ty, did I hurt you? I never meant to hurt you.” Zane sounded close to tears, so Ty reared up on his elbow, his hand rubbing soothingly over Zane’s chest.

“You didn’t hurt me, baby.” 

“I just…I needed to feel close to you again.” Zane choked out. “But I was so hurt and angry, Ty.” He covered his face with his hands.

“Don’t hide from me. Tell me.” Ty kept smoothing his hand over Zane’s chest, giving the reassurance and contact his lover needed.

Zane scrubbed at his eyes as he continued, “All those days of not seeing you, knowing that something was going on, knowing you couldn’t talk to me but at the same time I needed…I just…” he broke off in frustration as he searched for the right words.

“Everything started eating me up inside, until I couldn’t think of anything but finding out what was going on. So I followed you. I swear, Ty, that I wasn’t trying to fuck up your cover.” Zane blew out a breath. “But I saw you with that woman, and oh God….” Ty felt tears spring to his eyes at the anguish in Zane’s voice.

“And I wasn’t trying to hurt you, or humiliate you, in that closet. I just needed to touch you, to feel you, to feel like…” Zane’s voice trailed off as he choked up again.

“Zane. I understand where you were coming from, and, honestly, I can’t say I wouldn’t have done the same if the positions had been reversed. It would have made me fucking crazy to think of you with someone else.”

His hand kept moving gently as he continued, “And what we did in that closet? I loved every minute of it, Zane. Walking back out there, feeling you inside me, knowing you’d marked me…mmm, darlin’, where have you been hiding that side of you? It was a major turn-on.”

Zane turned his head to look at him with an incredulous look on his face. “You enjoyed that? Seriously?”

“Seriously. Didn’t you see that colossal mess I made against the wall? Heard my muffled screams of pleasure?” Ty teased. 

He sobered quickly. “Though I could have done without the potentially-messing-up-my-case part. Isobel was beyond pissed when I finally got back out there, and she was demanding that her darling daddy take her home. I had to do some fast talking to appease her and get them to stay long enough for the take-down.”

Zane sighed dejectedly.

“But all’s well that ends well, and now I can say fuck that case and those assholes. And the part about being unforgivable? You’re already forgiven, Zane, and once we get this talked out, it’s going to be forgotten by both of us, you hear?”

Zane nodded, his eyes shiny with unshed tears. 

“And nobody will be reporting anything; I’m not sure that’s how I would want to out us at work, by reporting your stalker behavior.” Ty teased.

Zane gave a weak smile, and pulled him down into a hug, his voice hoarse as he said, “I love you, Ty.” Ty hummed as he cuddled against Zane.

“I know you have some questions, and I’ll answer any and all of them. What do you want to know?”

“All of it, Ty. Please tell me everything from the beginning, don’t hold anything back.”

So Ty did, relating how he came to be involved in the case to begin with, the focus of his duties changing from basically messenger boy to fuck toy, everything he did with Isobel. Zane winced a few times, but held his tongue, until Ty told him about the humiliating erection he’d experienced that time during her unwanted groping.

“So that’s why you would come home sometimes and be so eager to fuck me. Just working off a hard-on.” Zane said a little bitterly, and Ty could tell he was making a colossal effort to keep it together.

“You’re wrong, Zane. You still don’t have any idea how much I despise this woman, and touching her and having her touch me left me feeling dirty and used, guilty as hell, every single time. So when I came home, and you were here, and you…just the idea of you means love, and pleasure, and home to me; do you understand? Being with you is healing, Zane. I just needed healing.”

“Baby,” Zane whispered, pulling him close, leaning over to find his lips. They kissed, enjoying the closeness, the intimacy, after so many days of emotional distance.

Finally Ty pulled back. “And I owe you an apology, too, Zane.”

“For what, doing your job? Granted, your job sucked, but you didn’t do anything wrong, Ty. ”

“I didn’t take your feelings into consideration as much as I could have, though. The lipstick on my shirt, shit, it didn’t even occur to me how much it would bother you because I knew that nothing was happening.” 

Ty pushed up again and looked directly into Zane’s eyes. “You know that nothing happened, right? What you saw on the terrace was as bad as it got. I’m pretty good at avoiding sticky situations; didn’t I teach you how to drink-but-not-drink? I have tricks up my sleeve for this sort of thing, too.”

Zane sighed, “I did think the worst, I admit it. The way you pulled away from me, then the lipstick and the perfume, the phone calls…”

Ty winced.

“But that’s a trust issue, my issue.”

“No, it’s not,” Ty argued. “Not completely. What the fuck were you supposed to think? I didn’t once put myself in your shoes, not until it was too late. If you had come home with lipstick on your shirt, I would have hit the fucking roof.”

Zane turned his head to look at Ty. “The lipstick was…hard to take. But not so much as the pulling away. And God, I’ve done enough undercover work to know that it’s necessary to separate your real life from your U/C life. But when it was me on the receiving end…”

“It’s how I work, baby.” Ty said gently. “I couldn’t go from being with you to being with her; I had to have that distance or I couldn’t have made it work.”

“And I knew that, Ty, deep down. But I still…resented it, I guess, especially taken as a whole with all the other shit. It made me angry, angrier than it should have.”

“But,” Ty said, “I could have found a way to reassure you, darlin’, without breaking confidentiality, and I should have.”

“We’ll have to agree to disagree on that one, Ty.”

“Whatever.” Ty waved his hand. “My point is that I could have done things to make it easier on you. Taken a shower at the office so that I didn’t smell like her, I don’t know, inspected my clothes and changed them there too if there was something on them. I basically waved it all in your face, and for that, I’m sorry. Truly sorry.”

Silence fell between them again as they digested each other’s words, then Zane said, “Well, now you’ve seen the ugly, jealous side of me. Just add it to all my other fucked-up shit. Wanna kick me to the curb?”

“Nope. I love every fucked-up inch of you.” Ty smirked, his hand smoothing down Zane’s body to touch and grope teasingly.

“But…” he said, sobering. “I won’t ever give you a reason to feel like that again. I don’t want to do this type of undercover work anymore, the pretending, the…lying. It’s too much.” He shuddered.

“I could get on board with that,” Zane said with a small laugh, hugging Ty close.

Ty leered, his hand groping again, “But feel free to lay some of that seriously-hot lovin’ on me again, any time you want. Mmmm.” He thrust against Zane’s hip, letting him feel his interest.

“I could get on board with that, too, though I don’t know where it all came from. I was totally lost in a red haze. I think I’ll probably block it all out by morning,” Zane admitted.

“Oh, I can remind you, don’t worry.” Ty rolled to his back and pulled Zane’s hand over to trace the marks on his chest and hip. Zane growled and rolled over on top of Ty, settling between his legs.

“That’s right, I remember the most important part. You’re mine.”

“I’m yours.”


End file.
